


Only These Three

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s04e23 25, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-10
Updated: 2005-09-10
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: In-ep for25.





	Only These Three

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Only These Three  
Author: Michelle K.   
Site: http://glimmershine.tripod.com  
Archive: Lists. Others, ask.  
Category: Drabble, Donna/Abbey  
Rating: PG  
Summary: In-ep for "25."   
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue. All I have are a few DVDs. And my dreams of owning a monkey.

*

**Only These Three by Michelle K**

(Watch. Follow. Wait.)

That's all she can do. See Abbey, spirit broken and face showing the effects of the fracture. Trail several steps behind. Anticipate any fresh news.

She can't go to her. She doesn't have a right to comfort her. Even if she did, there is nothing to say. 

All she can do is this -- 

(Watch. Follow. Wait.) 

\-- and feel: remorseful, for joking before; angry, with the faceless ones who've done this; guilty, for caring about Abbey way too much. 

She feels awful under the weight of all the worry. 

Awful.

And all she can do is --

(Watch. Follow. Wait.) 

\-- nothing.

FIN


End file.
